Bite
by Curseofbunny
Summary: "I warned you, didn't I?" (post season one finale, season 2 hasn't happened yet)
1. Chapter 1

Lev had been on earth for a while now. His hair has faded to a non magical dark brown, and he's traded in his shabby Ephedian clothing for some trim and tailored clothing via a lovely five-finger discount sale they had going. There was something about earth fashion, with its wild patterns and textures, it's odd cuts. It was still comfortable on his frame, however, and let him blend into the crowds.

He'd taken over an abandoned house and used magic to spruce it up, and gotten a part time job at a coffee shop. Nothing to hide from the princesses like a bit of elbow grease and hard labor! He was off for the day, the money burning a hole in his pocket. It was mostly for the things he couldn't steal, furniture and bulky food items, a few things to make the house more bearable like a few fans and a space heater. He'd charmed the company into an unbelievably low electricity and utilities rate- one dollar apiece- and was pretty satisfied with himself.

He leaned back on the chair a bit, sighing and letting his eyes close. He was good at this hiding thing, better than the runician twins. What odd creatures, inside a cave on the mountaintop. He felt like a king compared to them, which was hilarious considering their royal blood.

And now he was waiting. Laying traps and charming humans to give him information and fall in line to complete the perfect plan.

He pulled the smoothie up to his lips to take a long sip. Iris' friend wasn't working today, instead some blonde in a sweater. She'd been nice enough when she made it and accepted the money, but he knew that the princess' friend made them better.

Still, he was calm.

Until he wasn't.

The couch dips beside him, and a hand lays itself on his bicep. His eyes flash open and he stares at the person.

"Hey cutie, did it hurt?"

"Did… what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven."

The dark-haired girl had a few clips in her hair, and a tight shrug over her arms. She was looking at him like he was a buffet waiting for her to devour him.

He felt intimidated.

"I'm not sure I get it…" He smiles awkwardly, but leans away from her. She backs him into the corner of the armrest, and he greatly considers hopping over it to get out of the building.

"Are you new in town? I've never seen a boy like you before."

She's smiling and tracing a finger over his chest now.

"I'm sure you've seen plenty."

"What's your name? Mine's Missy."

"Interesting. I'm good, miss."

"Missy, not miss." He wanted to crawl into the sun. Could this girl take a hint? She sidled up even closer to him, pressing her cheek to his shoulder and snaking her arm around his. The smoothie was burning a hole in his palm, and he had half a mind to dumb it on the unwanted octopus.

"Oh, come on baby. I don't bite." She purrs.

A hand rests on Missy's shoulder, coming between her face and Lev's. He'd recognize that bangle anywhere…

"Back off Missy." There's a flash of teeth, nearly resembling a smile. "I do."

The first girl scampers off and then Lev is left with the Xerin princess herself, Talia Hellenez.

Talia circles around the couch to sit a fair distance away from him, leaving plenty of room between them. Of course she was being respectful of his space, how classy.

"You bite?" He asks, more amused than anything.

"Of course. In general, but mostly because she was getting on my nerves."

He snorts. "Yeah, I think she was touching me all over to try and figure out exactly where my last nerve was."

"Was she getting close?"

"I don't know, you'll have to try me out and see." He winks.

Talia blushes and takes a sip of her smoothie… and he could swear that was a smile she was hiding.

"So, what are you up to, other than saving damsels?" Lev offers.

"We've got a few days off until our next concert, so I'm just trying to survive and keep the girls focused."

"Concert?"

"Oh, yeah. We're in a band. Hadn't you heard?"

"No, not really." He shakes his head, but he does remember something along those lines. He'd been focusing more on the traps than the music, though he will admit watching the girls dance was interesting. The style of music was very different, and he was surprised that they got away with all the magic they used in concerts. But other than that, he wasn't clear on the specifics.

Talia looks relieved.

"Oh, good. I don't think I can handle any more fanboys and fangirls. They're very annoying."

"Aw. What if I wanna be your fanboy?"

"Back off, boy." She shoos him away. "Don't even try it."

"Try what?"

"The 'i'll be a creep for you' thing. I'm really not into it."

"Then what are you into?"

"Mutual respect and boundaries."

He can't help the snort, nodding. "Noted. Then, with all respect, do you want to get out of here?" He wonders if she's recognized him… but the lax tone leads him to think otherwise. Surely she'd be furious with him or yelling much more if she recognized him, right?

Talia hums. "I do need to get back to my friends…"

"Don't you deserve a break? They'll last twenty minutes."

"Aw, give yourself more credit than that." Talia stands. "I… Okay."

Lev grins and stands as well. "Alright, lead the way."

* * *

They end up heading towards the beach, the street calm in the wafting midafternoon breeze. It was going to be winter soon, he thinks. The seasons were so odd on this planet, with the years 3 times longer than Ephedia. It almost felt like time here stilled to a crawl, with the day-in and day-out never ending.

Talia sighs contentedly next to him, and he cracks a smile.

"So, how are you liking Sunny Bay?"

Talia hums. "It's… interesting. Like nothing matters here, almost? There's just something going on every day, but in a muted way. It feels too good to be true."

Lev could see where she was coming from. A war-stricken planet was nothing compared to the beachside quaintness of the town at hand.

"I understand what you mean. Do you work, besides the band?"

"No, but I am tutoring Iris. She's the lead singer, and she's got a lot to learn."

He wants to laugh, but represses it. "Oh?"

"It's nothing." Talia looks away.

"What about Auriana? Does she tutor Iris too?"

"She should, but she's… difficult."

"Not holding up her end?"

"No, and it's annoying because there's things that I'm not good at, that only Auriana can teach… so I'm stuck."

"Rock and hard place, right?"

She nods, sipping her smoothie. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's your rock and hard place?"

He hums, looks her over. Talia's hair is in a sideswept ponytail, a dangling gen from her ear. Under that was a striped crop top and a pair of high waisted shorts, tights and tennis shoes.

He wonders how much he can get away with.

"Maybe you're my rock."

"Oh? And your hard place?"

"Take your pick."

Talia smirked, a playful thing, and shoved him into the alleyway.

He hadn't noticed it, but they were at the last few storefronts before the street deadlined into a parking lot and grassy dunes, rolling sand and lapping waves. He had been looking forward to walking the sand with her…

But being pushed into a wall was, admittedly, much better.

Her lips are on his, one hand on his shoulder and the other knotting in his hair. Lev's hands fell to cup her hips and they spend a while wrapped in each other, his mouth on hers and her pressing against him.

He'd been distracted by her mouth before, and was amazed at how sweet it was. Not in actions, no, it tore into him as if she wasn't trying to leave anything left for anyone else. Almost as if there was something just down his throat, and only her tongue could get it.

In the same breath, though, he was responding in kind, body throbbing at the rough treatment. It felt nice to be shoved around by a princess, a potential queen. He had an urge to fall to his knees and worship her, it only she'd let him.

Lev moaned helplessly as she slowed her ravage into his very soul, and when she trailed sloppy kisses down his jaw, she definitely took part of him with her.

His eyes fluttered shut, his hands slipping up to rest just under the top. Her skin was burning holes into his hands, and he didn't know when he'd dropped his smoothie, but he did know that all he wanted was more of this.

Her tongue laps over his throat, and Lev likes that too much.

Talia Hellenez, his mind reminds him, is the princess of Xeris. Not the crown princess, but still super powerful royalty. And here he was, hands on her smooth back while she held him still and ravished him. It almost felt like this was punishment for not telling her who he was, though he was sure she didn't know.

He feels her teeth scrape over the sensitive skin at his throat, and then a much sharper sensation.

He's barely able to jerk back in surprise, and is even more stunned to see the smirk on her lips.

"What was that?" falls from his own.

"I warned you that I bite, didn't I?"


	2. Chapter 2

The morning light filters in, and Lev remembers as he drifts awake that he'd forgotten to purchase curtains to replace the ratty ones that had come with the home. It's with those thoughts that he has to chuckle to himself about the mundaneness of it all.

And it's with that chuckle that the warm body next to his stirs, and he turns to look at her.

Talia Hellenez.

By the melzors, she was beautiful.

The lines of her face were framed by the hazy gold, her long eyelashes and full lips, her strong nose and the curve of her jaw. There, in the hollow of her throat, barely hidden by the shadows, was his revenge for her bite. And there, just below the layer of the blanket, was her bare shoulder.

Her hair had been pulled into a knot at the base of her skull sometime before she pressed him into the bed, but after he was starting to lose himself to the pleasure. Even now he feels he might need a map to find himself again, the strange euphoria and full feeling, the dizzy way she'd made him feel with each thrust and press of her lips against his.

He thinks he might be in love, and he also thinks that he's losing his mind.

Talia leans towards him and presses her face into his shoulder, breathing out slowly. He smiles and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"You know, you roll around in your sleep."

"Really? I was looking for you."

"Then come here, baby." Her lips wrap around the word like his around a lie, and if they weren't both laying down he'd fall down to his knees for her all over again.

The next kiss is lazy and slow, a bit gross due to the morning breath, but sweet too. He was filled with emotions he didn't entirely know how to quantify, but he did know that all he wanted was more of her. He knew they wouldn't have much time together. She was a princess and a pop star and busy, and he was a peasant and a traitor and lying in wait, sneaking in the shadows.

If she stayed in his reach he'd only betray her.

She grabs a fistful of his hair, and he moans and opens himself up to her all over again. Despite his overactive imagination, there's still a needy princess in his bed.

He rolls so that she's on top of him, her legs shifting to frame his hips.

"You're somewhere else." Talia's hand finds his jaw and wraps around it, making him look at her. "Come back to me."

Lev can't help the smile slipping back into place, shifting to suck at her thumb for a moment. Her golden eyes pierce into his very soul, he swears.

"I promise I'm still here."

"Not physically." Her other hand presses on his chest for emphasis. "But mentally. I want you to focus on me, baby."

He has to repress the groan.

"I have to tell you something."

She stares him down, then rolls to the side.

He can't even move for a moment, until he sits up and looks at her. She's waiting, one leg bent and the other hanging off the bed, her hands neatly folded in her lap. Her hair is still messy, and he knows her back must be a mess from his blunt nails.

She was really, really too good for him.

"It's… I'm… ephedian. Lev." He blurts out.

Talia stares at him.

The silence hangs between them for a long moment.

"Is that it?"

"What?"

"I already knew."

Lev has to stare her down, then his cheeks heat up and he slides forward. "Wait, what?"

Talia huffs, reaching up to undo her low, messy bun. "I already knew who you were. Could tell the moment I walked into the smoothie bar."

"And you just, what, pretended that you didn't know? Does Iris know? Auriana?"

"No, no. And I didn't pretend, you did all the pretending. I just didn't say anything."

"Why not?"

"Maybe I was testing the waters? And maybe I wanted a little stress relief."

Lev sputters. "I- stress relief?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're really cute and I had fun, but…" Talia leans forward to cup his cheek, her hair spilling silkily over her bare shoulders and chest. "What future do we have?"

He finds himself leaning into her touch, unbidden. What's wrong with him?

"We… Please."

Talia leans forward and steals a long kiss. For someone who was worried about betraying her, he's not sure how to feel.

Maybe this is a blessing.

Talia shifts to straddle him again, and his fingers get caught in her hair. Her skin has cooled from the air, and all he wants now is to warm her up.

"No strings?" She whispers against his lips.

He nods. Yeah, he thinks he can do that. "No strings."

She catches him in another deep, deep kiss.


End file.
